Why Me?
by TheWhalesAreAfterMe
Summary: Matthew is always being forgotten by the people around him. But what happens one day when he goes out and meets an awesome stranger?


I sat there at the local cafe, wishing I was someone else. Someone who mattered, someone who every one saw, someone who wasn't mistaken for their own brother. But I knew that would never happen, for I was the exact opposite of what I wished for. I wasn't someone who mattered, absolutly no one saw me, and I was going to be forever mistaken for Alfred.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn't notice that someone sat down in the vacant seat at the table I was ocupying. That is I didn't notice untill said person started talking to me.

"So, Birdie? What's someone as cute as you sitting all alone?" He said in and accented voice, German I presumed.

My head snaped up in surprise at the question directed at me. Me. Not my brother, not the person behind me, but at me. My eyes got as big as sausers when I took in the sight before me. This man had the palest skin I had ever seen, had hair white as snow, but the most peculiar trait about him was that he had blood red eyes. The first thought to run threw my head was, "He's a vampire."

"Kesesesese! Not quite." I tilted my head in confusion. _'Was that him laughing? What would he be laughing at anyway?' _I then relise I had voice my thoughts about him being a vampire. My face imeadiatly went scarlet in embarassment.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry." At first my voice was sort of loud but tords the end it dwindled in to a whispher.

"Keseseeses! It's ok, Birdie. I've been called much worse, believe me." He mumbled the last bit into his coffe cup and took a sip, then continued with new vigor. "But you still haven't answered my question."

If I could I probly would have blushed a shade darker than I already was, "Could you repeat your question, please?" I wring my hands together and stare at the transparent table, unable to look at the man I had previously offennded.

He leaned forward and rested his head on his proped hand and said. "My awesome question was, 'What is someone as cute as you sitting all alone?' "

It turns out my face could get darker, along with my ears, and my neck. I sneak a glance up at him to see if he was just playing with me. I wouldn't have doughted it if he was, but it turned out he wasn't joking around. He had this look on his face that resembled a courious cat. Not that he looked like a cat. If anything he looed like a smirking wolf, but if you look past the wolf you would see the cat... Right, he asked me a question. "Umm, I don't know. No one's acually notice me long enough to ask if I wanted to go some where with them." I whispered.

"Well, Birdie..."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I interuped, looking right into his red eyes with my violet ones but quickly look away.

"Because your cute, like a bird. So therefore you are Birdie. Anyway, how about you go out to dinner with the awesome me tonight?"

"What?" I squeaked. "We don't even know each other." My mind was in turmoil. I was confused as to why this handsome stranger was talking to me, more importantly why he was asking me of all people on a date. I wasn't anything special, was I?

"My name is the Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, I'm 26, and I'm frm the awesome country know as Prussia!" He intorduce loudly, then looked at me. I relised he wanted me to do the same. _'Oh well what do I have to lose. He probly woun't remember me by the time he got home.'_

"Umm, my name is Matthew Williams, I'm 24, I'm from Canada, and I have a pet polar bear?" I said questionaly, not sure if I was doing it right.

"See we're not strangers anymore! So will you go out to dinner with the awesome me?" He asked and smiled.

All I could do was nod mutely, because absolutely no words came to me at the moment.

His smile got bigger for reasons unkown to me and said, "Awesome, so I'll met you right here at six." He got up and ruffled my hair barley skimming my curl, which made me blush, not that I wasn't blushing already, but hey why not see how much blood can go to my face before it explodes. "See ya then, Birdie!~" He bid and walked away.

I watch him leave till he's out of sight, then look back to where he was previously sitting, still trying to process all that just happened, and noticed that he left his coffe cup behind. I reach over and pick it up. _'Might as well throw it away.'_ I get up and grab my own cup now filled with cold coffe as well and walked over to the nearest trashcan. But right before I throw away our cups I noticed that ther was something scribbled on his cup.

I throw away my cup and bring his a little closer to my face and read _**"text me Birdie ;) 172-6354"**_

_'What did I just get myself into?'_

* * *

**I have no idea Mattie why don't you tell me. /shot/**

**Anyway, this is just something that has been floating around in my head for quite some time. And I thought heck with it. It's Canada Day, why not.**

**Ok, updates for this will be a little shaky, but I will try to update every Friday. **

**If you see any mistakes like spelling, grammar, and wrong tenses please tell me. I would usually have my bf5ever read over it but she's already betaing another story (my brother's story ****Just like Heaven**** by Sleepy Hedgehog) and I didn't want to incovines her with my incapability to spell. So check out ClairelovesMalec if you like the Mortal Instruments books. **

**Love you guys~! **

**-TheWhalesAreAfterMe-**


End file.
